An increasing number of e911 calls are being placed from mobile devices by individuals seeking assistance with emergency situations. The location of the cell tower directing the e911 call may provide a general indication of the location of the caller. Emergency personnel typically obtain location information orally from the caller during the e911 call, or from information available from the telephone company about the mobile phone's signal location if available. With the advent of “beaconing” capabilities using BLUETOOTH® and Wi-Fi, many mobile devices have the capability to broadcast a beacon. In some cases, responders use the detected signal strength of the beacon to determine the location of the mobile device.
However, mobile devices may potentially be in transit during an emergency as the caller moves from one location to another. Further, in a mass casualty event, it may be difficult for responders to distinguish between multiple beacons generated by different mobile devices.